Forms of Transportation
This is a list of every form, method, and device used for transportation in the Happy Tree Friends world. Whether or not it's a character being transported or an item. Land Ambulances Ambulances are used to carry injured characters to hospitals. An ambulance is first seen in Wheelin' and Dealin' though it is parked and causes Handy's death. In I Get a Trick Out of You, an ambulance is called to pick up a bisected Cuddles. An ambulance is seen in Ski Patrol, with Cuddles once again being the patient. A small ambulance can be outside of the hospital in Party Animal. In Concrete Solution, Sniffles drives an injured Nutty in ambulance when he finds out about his stomach problem. An ambulance gets in a crash accident with The Whale's heart and a truck in A Change of Heart. In A Sucker for Love Part 1 and A Sucker for Love Part 2, The Mole helps both Cub and Nutty with there medical problems, using an ambulance. In All In Vein, a vampire Lumpy is driven in an ambulance by Toothy. S3E4 Deadly ambulance.png|Ironic, ain't it? WheelinAndDealinZ_%2828%29.png|Ambulance forgot how to ambulance again. SP_Sweet_Relief.png Hospital_Overview.PNG STV1E3.2 The Ambulance.gif Heartcrash.png IGTO33.png S3E21_AinV40.png Baler A machine used for turning hay into bales. Fliqpy uses one to kill Lifty and turns his body into a block of flesh in Easy For You To Sleigh. ETS150.png|I guess you can also use them to kill thieves. Bus A large vehicle meant to take a large amount of characters or people. A bus is first seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love with Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles getting a ride to a diner. Sniffles would later take the bus in order to get to a convention in Wrath of Con. TCTofL41.png|The bus in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. BluebusZ.png School Bus While these buses have never been used for school purposes, it is the name given to yellow buses. The school bus is first seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, though it is destroyed in the latter. It used to take Cuddles, Flaky, Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles on a field trip to the zoo with Lumpy as the driver in From A to Zoo. The school bus is seen again in Gems the Breaks, with Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles inside. The school bus is lastly seen in Cubtron Z, Cubtron rips off the roof of the bus to pull Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia out. Coincidentally, Cuddles is always seen in the school bus. S1E27_On_the_bus.png|Where is Lumpy taking them? (Happy Trails Part I) Zoo.png|The Tree Friends arrive at a zoo. (From A to Zoo) Buscrash.png|Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles fly out of the school bus. (The school bus as it appears in [[Cubtron Z (Cubtron Z) Cage Lumpy owns a mobile animal cage for his ducks in Mime to Five. Feedingducks.png|If only Lumpy had bars that they couldn't fly through. Cars The Characters' Cars Cuddles' first car is seen in Ipso Fatso. Cuddles later has a pale red car in Concrete Solution, it can be seen parked in at the diner and later on the highway. Cuddles has a blue parked car in A Bit of a Pickle. Cuddles has another blue car in False Alarm. IF191.png|Cuddles' brown car. Handydriving.png STV1E3.2_Cuddles%27_Car.png|Cuddles' car in Concrete Solution. S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Cuddles.png Cuddlesdriving.png Toothy owns a green car in Concrete Solution. Russcar.png The first car seen in the series is Lumpy's Brown Lincoln Continental, it first appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Lumpy is later seen driving the same car in Get Whale Soon, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Junk in the Trunk. The car can also be seen in Lumpy's stack of lights in Stealing the Spotlight. TTIM_27.png Gws12.png TWMW2.png 83STS.png STV1E12.3_Lumpy_Elephant_2.png Lumpy drives a Pod Lumpy controlled car in Peas in a Pod. S3E6_Tirelesscar.png Petunia is seen driving an orange car in A Hole Lotta Love. In See What Develops, Petunia drives a yellow car. Stilldriving.png Halfskunk.png|From the inside. Parkinglot2.png Sniffles drives an orange car in Pet Peeve S4E4_Unicornius.png Pop owns a station wagon in And the Kitchen Sink which he uses to attempt to free Cub from the sink faucet. Pop is later seen driving a convertible in Concrete Solution. In Mime to Five, Pop owns a green car. He drives another green car in Clause For Concern. Walldemolition.png Popfalls.png|Damaged station wagon after the events of the episode. Ertsesdttdr.png Uygjggh.png S3E15_CforC37.png S3E15_Bloodybag.png Flaky can be seen driving a purple car in Concrete Solution. In Without a Hitch, Flaky drives a car with an unknown color as the episode is black and gray. Invisiblehorn.png Wih_stopping_by.png The Mole drives a dark purple old-fashioned car in Blind Date, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Gems the Breaks, and Doggone It. He drives a purple car in All In Vein but with a different design. Date_3.jpg Molegarage.png 2ndGTB103.png Whistlekillingmole.png S3E21_AinV30.png The Mole drives a red car in Spare Tire. S4E7_The_Mole_Driving_Again.png Disco Bear owns a Flamed Painted Deportivo Car in Blind Date. This car is later seen in Concrete Solution, whether or not Disco Bear was driving the car or not at the time is debatable. BD52.png STV1E3.2_Cuddles%27_Car.png In Concrete Solution, Russell drives a bluish car. In Bottled Up Inside, Russell drives a purple car. CuteFriendsZ.png S3E22_Runningtocar.png Police Cars A police car is first seen when Lumpy is seen driving one to pull over Lifty and Shifty. A police car is seen again in A Vicious Cycle this time with Lumpy and Disco Bear. Carjackers.png S4E5 Policecar.png Race Cars In Wheelin' and Dealin', Handy, Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy are seen in a race in their own crafted race cars. All three of the race cars appear to be mostly made from a log of tree wood. Lumpy's race car is blackened and burned when Lifty and Shifty steal his tires, the duos race car later ruined when it falls sideways and skids against the pavement. A race car is seen as a choice for Lumpy to use to catch up with Lifty and Shifty in Junk in the Trunk. WheelinAndDealinZ_(12).png|The race cars from Wheelin' and Dealin'. STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_38.png Student Driver Car Flaky can be seen being test driven by Handy in Easy Comb, Easy Go Roadrage.png Taxi Cab Cars used for transporting characters across town. Sniffles and a crack controlled by The Cursed Idol both take a cab to the museum in Idol Curiosity. Flaky took a cab to the airport in Wingin' It. Sniffleshopsoff.png Crackintaxi.png WI5.png Other Cars Three cars, excluding The Mole's car, can be seen at the drive-in theater in Blind Date. BD39.png Handy and The Mole are seen using a red car in Don't Yank My Chain though it is unknown who the actual owner of the car is. It is later stolen by Lifty and Shifty and destroyed by a train. STV1E2.3_On_the_Gas_Station.png In Doggone It, a random car drives over Mime's head. Run_Over.png Numerous random cars appear in Concrete Solution, the first two being seen at the diner one yellow and the other green. Another green car and a blue car appears on the highway when it starts to rain. A brown car and an orange car are seen when the bridge is completely destroyed. Handydriving.png Meltingbridge.png|It's the slender blue one of the right, the blue car on the left belongs to Russell. Destroyed_Bridge.png Some cars can be seen in the line of a drive-thru for Russell's restaurant. IMG_0721.png Numerous damaged cars can be seen in a junkyard in Chew Said a Mouthful. STV1E8.2_The_Junkyard.png HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_9.png Gobstopper.png Three cars can be seen in a parking lot in See What Develops. Parkinglot.png A pink/orange car can be seen in the background in In a Jam. Bandposter.png Nutty's chocolate wife drives a red car in A Sucker for Love Part 2. S3E4_Chocolate_in_car.png A car can be seen flipped over on its side after Fliqpy kills numerous characters in By The Seat Of Your Pants. S3E24_After_the_destruction.png Two cars are seen in Mole in the City, one of which is crushed by The Rat's ball. Mitc_cars.png Two cars can be seen in the parking lot of the diner in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. TCTofL70.png Cart Cuddles and Toothy ride carts in Camp Pokeneyeout. S4E8_Getaway.png S4E8_Camp22.png Go-Cart Nutty is given one in his Smoochie. ParSmC2.png Construction and Work Bulldozer Seen briefly at the construction site in Concrete Solution. Concrete_solution_tractor.png Claw Tractor Seen briefly in False Alarm. Fl_tractor.png Crane Seen briefly at the construction site in Concrete Solution. Another crane can be seen in Mirror Mirror, it is being used to lift The Whale away from the crushed hospital. Concrete_solution_crane.png Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(94).png Crawler Crane Seen briefly in Concrete Solution when construction for the bridge is almost finished Crawler_crane.png Magnetic Crane Seen in the junkyard in Chew Said a Mouthful. It is the cause of Nutty's death in the episode. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_13.png STV1E8.2_Junkyard_Car_Magnet..png Tower Crane Seen briefly carrying wood in False Alarm. Screenshot_2017-07-31_at_12.25.08_PM_-_Edited.png Excavator Lumpy uses this machine to destroy an old playground in All Work and No Play. S4E2_Destroyingspinfunreference.png Forklift Lifty and Shifty use one to steal all of Flippy's belongings in Easy For You to Sleigh. Sleight_36.jpg Covered Wagon This old fashioned method of travel can be seen in one of Sniffles' dreams in Dream Job. S4E9_Sniffles_In_The_Desert.png The DeLorean The famous vehicle from Back to the Future can be seen briefly on Sniffles' TV as he is watching the same movie. BFTP1.png|I love this movie. Drill Built by Sniffles to help rescue Cub in A Hole Lotta Love. Fhb.png Drillmachine.png Electric Scooter Flaky drives an electric scooter to get away from Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. Nutty is seen on one in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. S3E13_Flaky_GASP.PNG Tunneloflove---nuttyscotter.JPG Flippy's Hummer Flippy drives it through his garage door as he attempts to drive away from Fliqpy. STV1E13.3_Strangling_the_driver_2.png Flippyshummercar.png Military Jeep Used by two Tiger Soldiers and the Tiger General when they search for Flippy in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Otb_car.png Motorcycle A motorcycle is first seen in Junk in the Trunk as Lumpy is choosing a vehicle to chase Lifty and Shifty with. Lumpy is the only character to be seen driving a motorcycle. He does this first as a police officer in A Bit of a Pickle and again in Brake the Cycle as a daredevil. STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_37.png S3E13 Policefollowschase.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Truffles.png Person-powered Bicycle Bikes are very popular with the HTF characters as they are used to just have fun, to move faster, or to do paper routes. Indoorbike.png S4E3 BOS Sniffles.png S3E6 Peas2.PNG Petuniathrowingpapers.png Nutty on bike and box.png IF35.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Oh no.png Dwm_2017-07-29_14-55-06-62.png Metaldeath.png ToothycomincZ.png Cart Mime pushes one around as a flight attendant in Wingin' It. Wi_mime_leaves.png Food Cart The Mole operates one in Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty ends up stealing it in order to catch up with Toothy. Russell and Petunia operate food carts in Aw, Shucks!. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_4.png Petunia_cart.png Russell_cart.png Shopping Cart Used for carrying groceries. Pop can be seen using one at the end of Concrete Solution. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty uses a shopping cart in a candy store. The Mole can be seen pushing a shopping cart outside in False Alarm. STV1E3.2_On_Grocery_Shop.png STV1E8.2_Walking_on_Supermarket.png Fl_cart.png Giant Hamster Ball The Rat uses this as a way to travel through the city in Mole in the City. Ratgetaway.png Hospital Bed A mobile bed is used for Toothy in Chew Said a Mouthful and Giggles in Blood Donor. Maxresdefault1.jpg Blood_Donor_(22).png Ice Skates Seen being used by Sniffles and Giggles in Tongue Twister Trouble. Petunia would later use a pair in Chill Kringle. Skatingtrouble.png Ck_yikes_be_careful.png Platform Truck Lumpy uses one to push all of his equipment and luggage through the airport in Wingin' It. WI18.png Pogo Stick What Lumpy chose to chase down Lifty and Shifty's van in Junk in the Trunk. STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_36.png Roller Skates Disco Bear and Flaky are both seen using skates in Rink Hijinks. Giggles uses roller skates while she works as a waitress in Concrete Solution and later uses them again in Buns of Steal. Disco bearskate.jpg S4E3 Buns of Steal Giggles.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Scooter In Sweet Ride, Nutty uses his skateboard to chase Cuddles down for his ice cream. Yesterdaybetrunk.png|Cuddles skating next to an unused scooter. Skateboard Cuddles is first seen using his skateboard in Sweet Ride which he uses to get away from Nutty, who is trying to steal his ice cream. Skateboardtrick.png Cuddles' TV Season Intro.gif Skis Used by the characters to ski down snowy hills. Characters can be seen skiing in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Ski Patrol, and Ski Kringle. Hey!.PNG Giggles_petunia_snow.png Sp_nb_-_Edited.png Skiingmoose.png Snowboard Cro-Marmot uses one in Wipe Out! 2010-06-28 133B583B13.jpg Stroller Petunia owns a stroller, which she uses to push her teddy bear and The Cursed Idol in Hello Dolly. Lumpy has a picture of his corn on a cob in a stroller in Aw, Shucks!. In A Sucker for Love Part 2, Nutty uses a stroller with three seats for his chocolate candy babies. In Bottled Up Inside, Pop uses a stroller for Cub, who is drinking milk. HD1.png Awww.png S3E22_Crossingcarriage.png Surfboard Seen being used by several characters in Wipe Out!. Wipe_5.jpg Wipe_35.jpg Tricycle Lumpy has a picture of his corn on a cob riding a trike in Aw, Shucks!. Cub is seen riding his tricycle in A Vicious Cycle. The tricycle ends up getting possessed by Fliqpy when he is struck by lightning while holding the tricycle. S4E5 Bikeoutside.png|Cub isn't allowed to play with his trike indoors. Unicycle A frequent use of transportation by Mime (and Cro-Marmot on one occasion). STV1E12.3_Junk_75.png Crocycle.png|Cro=Marmot riding a unicycle. Don't ask how. Wagon Used by Pop and Cub in And the Kitchen Sink and is later used by Lifty and Shifty to steal meat. Toothy owns a wagon in An Inconvenient Tooth. Betterstealit.png AIT_Toothy_stumbles.png Wheelchair A mode of transportation for injured or the disabled. Lumpy uses one in Ipso Fatso after he breaks his back. Sniffles is seen being pushed around in one by Petunia in Dream Job. IF175.png|Lumpy using a wheelchair. S4E9_Petunia_and_Sniffles.png Scissor Lift Used by Lumpy to attempt getting a baby bird back in it's nest. S3E8_Control_panel.png S3E8_Before_the_hit.png Ski Lift A mechanism used to transport skiers up hills. Flaky fell asleep on one in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and woke up near a hill that reaches near space. Lumpy is given instructions on how to be safe around the ski lift in Ski Patrol though he ends up increasing the speed of the lift causing it to fling characters out of their seats. SkiYa10.png|Flaky near a ski lift seat. Sputnik_1_Ski_Ya,_Wouldn%27t_Wanna_be_Ya.PNG|Apparently, this ski lift can reach space. Ski_lift_contol.png|The controls. SP_away_they_go.png Street Sweeper Seen being operated by Lumpy in Cubtron Z. Lumpyabouttokillcub.png Streetsweeper.png Tracks Handcar The handcar is first seen in The Wrong Side of the Tracks used by Lumpy. It later reappears in Clause for Concern. WTracks111.png S3E15 Moleintheway.png Train Trains are sometimes seen passing by in the series. The first appearance of a train is in Don't Yank My Chain. Trains make later appearances in Aw, Shucks!, Clause for Concern, Mirror Mirror, and All In Vein. Railroad.png Speedingtrain.png Mirror Mirror 1 Z (38).png S3E15 CforC42.png|Train #1 S3E15 CforC50.png|Train #2 S3E21_That_train_killed_both.png Trucks Animal Officer Truck Lumpy uses this vehicle to do his job as an animal officer in Doggone It. Squidsustained.png Cro-Marmot's Ice Cream Truck Cro-Marmot can be seen driving his iconic ice cream truck in a number of episodes, serving ice cream to the characters. Nicoel01.png Invisiblehorn.png|Redesign. S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png|State of the art design. Water 17.jpg Icecreamtruck.png Popandhisiceceam.png Concrete Mixer Makes a small appearance at the construction site in Concrete Solution. Concrete_mixer.png Dump Truck Seen briefly in Concrete Solution when construction for the bridge is almost finished. In Blast From the Past, Sniffles drives a dump truck to get rid of all of the playground equipment near the ending. A dump truck full of candy is offered to Nutty in False Alarm. Dump_truck_cs.png No_playground.png False_Alarm_3.png Fish Truck Russell drives a truck filled with fish in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E13.1_Fish_truck.png Fire Truck A fire truck is first seen in Who's to Flame?, under the control of Disco Bear, Cuddles, The Mole, Toothy, and Sniffles. Another fire truck appears randomly as a result of Pop's wish in As You Wish. Two fire trucks can be seen in Mirror Mirror as they are being used to keep The Whale alive by spraying water on it. Firesquad.png AW117.png Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(94).png|Two fire trucks. Garbage Trucks The exact same model of the garbage truck is used in both Every Litter Bit Hurts, with Lumpy as the driver, and Blast From the Past. Garbagegiggles.png Garbageman Lumpy.jpg Handy's Tow Truck Handy can be seen with his tow truck The Way You Make Me Wheel and his TV starring pop-op. Handy is later seen driving it in Concrete Solution. It later appears without Handy in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Tunneloflove---handytruck.JPG Handy%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Abufhduxf.png TWMW16.png|With a siren on too. Sometimes Handy seems to be driving a similar truck, but without his logo on it and without the hook in the back. S3E13 Handy about to paint the road.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png Other Trucks Three trucks can be seen in the back of Russell's line in Mime to Five. A truck with yellow flames nearly runs over Cub in Cubtron Z. IMG 0721.png Redcar.png Pickup Truck Flippy is seen using a rusty pickup truck with barrels filled with radioactive goop in the trunk. Lumpy uses a pickup truck to leave the cemetery only to crash through The Mole's roof in Can't Stop Coffin. RS6.png RS37_Waits_for_them_to_pass.png Red_pickup_truck.png S3E2_Truck_on_grave.png Semitrailer First seen being used by numerous Generic Tree Friends on a busy road in Havin' A Ball. Handy is seen checking the engine to his semi-truck in Blind Date. Lumpy is later seen driving one in From Hero to Eternity. Two semi-trucks are seen in the road in And the Kitchen Sink. A semi-truck, carrying support wires, is seen on the construction site in Concrete Solution. Another truck can be seen below the bridge as it breaks apart, it has a large chunk of concrete crushing it. A third truck appears after the bridge is destroyed with a dead Toothy inside. Lifty and Shifty use a truck to load all of Flippy's belongings in Easy For You to Sleigh. A semi-truck is seen pushing The Whale's heart out of a tunnel and getting in a crash accident with an ambulance. Lumpy accidentally runs over Flippy with a semi-truck. A truck filled with large water bottles can be seen in Bottled Up Inside. A truck full of pipes can be seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Havin%27_A_Ball_Traffic.PNG BD24.png|Recognize the symbol on the truck? STV1E1.2_PT2_16.PNG Twotrucks.png|Back. Traumatizedcub.png|Front. Bjdfhydhyfg.png Nuttyholdsupthebridge.png Cs_another_truck.png Destroyed_Bridge.png ETS101.png Truck.png S3E10_Deadflippy.png TCTofL67.png S3E22_Pirateinabottle.png Time Machine Sniffles builds the machine in order to fix a glass of milk that he spilled and to resurrect the main characters. HTF_Moments_-_Sniffles_build_his_time_machine_(TV_S01_E08.1)_10.png Timemachine.png Van Lifty and Shifty can be seen using there van on numerous criminal occasions in the show, as seen in Junk in the Trunk, Buns of Steal, Easy Comb, Easy Go, As You Wish, False Alarm, Doggone It, and Concrete Solution. Lumpy owns a multi-colored van where he keeps his trophies in Wipe Out!. In Pet Peeve, The Mole drives a van. Petstorerobbery.png Hitbyvan.png AW27.png Drivingcrazy.png STV1E12.3 Elephant is sad.png Fa we arrived.png S4E3 Buns of Steal Lifty and Shifty.png Sniffnothere.png|Lumpy with a van too. Wipeout-----idol.JPG S4E4_Car_The_Mole_and_Sniffles.png Bloodmobile (Usually a bus or large van) A bloodmobile is seen in In a Jam where Nutty and Cuddles have there blood donated to The Mole, who operates the vehicle. Bloodvan.png Delivery Van Sometimes used by some characters to deliver stuff to other characters. Cuddles and Toothy both use these vans to deliver objects to Lumpy in Aw, Shucks!. Lumpy uses a delivery van in order to deliver mail and packages in Letter Late than Never. The Mole uses a delivery van to pick up an order of buns in Buns of Steal. In An Inconvenient Tooth, Lumpy runs over Toothy with a fertilizer delivery truck. Continueon.png Nohive.png Happy_tree_post.png Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(17).png S4E3 Trufflesbuns.png AIT_Toothy_is_hit.png News Van Driven by Lumpy at the beginning of See What Develops. Lumpy and The Mole both use one to report a tornado in Breaking Wind. Newstruck.png|Blue acorn. STV1E8.3_The_Daily_Corn_Redaction.png|Purple acorn, same van. S3E20_BrW11.png Seafaring Boats Garbage Boat A garbage boat is seen being used by Russell to carry out trash in Who's to Flame?. Trashboat3.png|The garbage boat in Who's to Flame?. Motorboat Pop uses a motorboat to find Cub, who he thinks was taken by the tide. Please_be_ok!.png Rowboat Russell can be seen with a rowboat in his starring pop-ups for the TV series and the internet seasons 3-4. Lumpy first uses a rowboat in Off the Hook to go fishing. Russell uses a rowboat to go harpooning in Get Whale Soon, he also uses one to take Giggles on a date in You're Kraken Me Up and Sea of Love, and goes fishing in one in Put Your Back Into It. Handy and The Mole both use a rowboat to escape from Lumpy who is trying to get them back in jail in Don't Yank My Chain. Russell%27s_Season_3_and_4_Intro.png Russell%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Fishermanlumpy.png 1GWS.png Yank_10.png LBE2_They_Like_The_Reef.png S4E1_Russell_date.png S4E6_Yar.png Sailboat Seen very briefly at the end of Get Whale Soon. Eyepole.png Swan Boat Handy and Petunia ride in one as a couple in My Better Half LBE5_Tunnel_of_Love.png LBE5_Half_Boat.png Raft Lifty and Shifty use an inflatable raft to help the characters stranded on a desert island. Boat_lifty_es.jpg Ships Russell and Lumpy are always associated with ships. In Sea What I Found, Russell and Lumpy use a ship to find treasure. In Snow Place to Go, Russell, Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Flaky all go on a trip together in the arctic ocean. Lastly, in Idol Curiosity, The Mole drives a ship, Lumpy looks out for trouble, Russell swaps the deck, while Sniffles and Toothy act more as guests. Russell juggles piranhas while sitting in a cannon in YouTube Copyright School. Shipontheocean.png Loadingtheship.png Ship.png Deadman.jpg|Sunken ship. Htf-piranhas.jpg Submarine Owned by Disco Bear and immediately stolen Lifty and Shifty in Sea What I Found. Sniffles also invents a shrinking submarine in I've Got You Under My Skin. Submarine under dolphins.png|Disco Bear's golden submarine. Under 48.jpg|This counts as a submarine, instead of water it swims through the bloodstream. Air Airplane An airplane is seen in the first episode of the show as there is a parked one in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. The same plane is seen in Blast From the Past with Sniffles piloting it. Sniffles would later pilot another plane in Wingin' It with Mime as a flight attendant and Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flaky, Petunia, Pop, and Cub riding as passengers. Handy is also seen using an airplane in Gems the Breaks and A Change of Heart. In Peas in a Pod, Lumpy uses a crop duster plane to spread poison over the Pod Lumpys. SFKY_18.PNG|An airplane in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. History Repeats 18.png|Reappears in Blast From the Past with a similar design. Planedeadly.png Wingin' It.JPG Handypilot.png Landwhale.png S3E6_InAPod93.png Balloons While balloons aren't typically used for transportation, Lumpy managed to make them useful by tying them to a chair in order to get to a high tree branch. S3E8_balloons.png|Kinda like that movie with the flying house. Helicopter A helicopter is seen carrying an injured Lumpy in Havin' A Ball, in the same episode the helicopter kills Pop and crash lands on Lumpy at the ending. Lumpy flies a helicopter in Ski Patrol, carrying an injured Cuddles to an ambulance. Handy uses a helicopter in Who's to Flame? to put out city fires, he is later killed by his helicopter when he hits the eject button. He reappears with the same helicopter in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. In the same episode, Flippy uses a helicopter to chase and to try and kill Lumpy. S1E5_The_Helicopter.png|The helicopter in Havin' A Ball. Trashboat.png|Handy piloting a helicopter in Who's to Flame? TO_low.png STV1E13.1 Handy cameo.png STV1E13.1 Plan c.png Hot-Air Balloon Used only by Lifty and Shifty. They use one in Milkin' It as a getaway ride to get away from Lumpy. In As You Wish, Lumpy grants the duo a balloon in order to save their lives. MilkZ (4).png hotairballoon.png Jet Pack Sniffles attempts to fly with one in his Smoochie but it blasts without Sniffles and removes his arms. Cooljetpack.png|"Wow! A jetpack!" - Sniffles SciSmJ9.png|"To the sky!" - Sniffles |Armcarnage.png|Unfortunately, the jetpack betrays him, causing his arms to fall off. Threefingers.png Rocket Ship The first rocket ship is built from spare parts of a broken bus by Sniffles, Flippy, Handy, and Lumpy in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In As You Wish, Lumpy grants Sniffles a rocket. It is knocked over, however and kills it's owner, Pop, and Mime. A rocket ship can also be seen flying around Splendid in his TV starring pop-up. S2E1 rocketship.png AW143.png Splendid%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Saucer Two can be seen in Splendid's TV starring pop-up. Sleigh Lumpy flies a sleigh with The Reindeer pulling it through the sky in Just Be Claus. Santalump.png Trivia *Giggles, Mime, Cub, and Splendid are the only characters who haven't driven a vehicle. Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Objects